sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin McCollum
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. | alma_mater = Cincinnati College-Conservatory of Music | occupation = }} Kevin McCollum (born March 1, 1962) is an American theatrical booking executive and producer of musical theater and plays, many on Broadway. During a producing career spanning over twenty-five years, McCollum has received three Tony Awards for Best Musical for In the Heights, Avenue Q, and Rent. Early life and education McCollum was born in Hawaii and left to live with his aunt in Illinois after his mother died in 1976.Ryan, Tim. "On Broadway" Star Bulletin, June 3, 1996 He is a graduate of Deerfield High School in Deerfield, Illinois. McCollum graduated from the University of Cincinnati College-Conservatory of Music in 1984."About Kevin E. McCollum". uc.edu. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. He earned his master's degree in film producing from the Peter Stark Program at the University of Southern California."USC Cinematic Arts. Notable Alumni". usc.edu. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. In 1995, he received the Robert Whitehead Award for Outstanding Commercial Theatre Producing."Robert Whitehead Award. Commercial Theater Institute" commercialtheaterinstitute.com, Retrieved on December 27, 2016. Career McCollum formerly served as the president and CEO of the Ordway Center for the Performing Arts, where he was appointed in 1995Staff, Variety (28 August 1995). "McCollum takes reins at Ordway". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. McCollum co-founded The Booking Group, Broadway's premiere Booking Agency representing more than 18 Tony Award winning plays and Musicals since its inception."Kevin McCollum". ebscohost.com. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. He also co-founded The Producing Office with Jeffrey Seller in 1996."The Producing Office – Broadway Organization. IBDB". ibdb.com. Retrieved on 27 December 2016."Kevin McCollum and Jeffrey Seller to Dissolve The Producing Office". theatermania.com. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. Through a career that has spanned over twenty-five years in the theatre industry, McCollum has received three Tony Awards for Best Musical for In the Heights (2008), Avenue Q (2004), and Rent (1996). Other producing credits include Motown the Musical (Broadway and tour), The Drowsy Chaperone (five 2006 Tony Awards), Baz Luhrmann's La Bohème (two 2002 Tony Awards), the hit revival of West Side Story (2009), Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo (2011), and of show (2008). McCollum was co-producer of the musical Rent in 1996, winner of that year's Tony Awards for Best Musical, Best Book, Best Score and Best Featured Actor.http://www.ibdb.com/production.php?id=4791. ibdb.com, Retrieved on 27 December 2016. It also won the Pulitzer Prize for Drama, making it only the fifth musical to ever win both the Pulitzer and the Tony.Rent (musical)#cite ref-Time 3-0 It also won six Drama Desk Awards, including Best Musical. In 2005 he served as executive producer for the movie version of Rent."Kevin McCollum". imdb.com. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. He is currently represented on Broadway by the comedy The Play That Goes Wrong which opened in the spring of 2017. In February 2015, Motown the Musical opened at the Shaftesbury Theatre on London's West End."Motown The Musical comes to the Shaftesbury Theatre in 2016 Tickets. London News Tickets. West End". lovetheatre.com. 14 May 2015. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. In February 2016, Hand to God, formerly seen on Broadway at the Booth Theatre, opened at the Vaudeville Theater on London's West End.Feast Creative |. [http://handtogod.co.uk "Hand to God". handtogod.co.uk. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. Productions and accolades * To Be Determined The Devil Wears Prada (musical)Blistein, Jon. "Elton John Writing 'Devil Wears Prada' Musical for Broadway" Rolling Stone, January 2017 * 2017 The Play That Goes Wrong, 1 Tony Award * 2014 Something Rotten!, ten Tony Award nominations, nine Drama Desk nominations * 2014 Hand to God, five Tony Award nominations * 2013 Motown: The Musical, four Tony Award nominations, Broadway, London's West End, Broadway return (July 2016) and American National Tour companies * 2011 Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo, 3 Tony Award nominations, 2 Drama Desk Awards * 2009 Irving Berlin's White Christmas * 2009 Ragtime, Six Tony Award nominations, 1 Drama Desk Award * 2008 [title of show], 1 Tony Award Nomination * 2008 In the Heights, 5 Tony Awards, Pulitzer Nomination Drama"In the Heights – Broadway Musical – Original | IBDB". ibdb.com. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. * 2006 High Fidelity, 1 Tony Award Nomination * 2006 The Drowsy Chaperone, 5 Tony Awards, 7 Drama Desk Awards * 2003 Avenue Q, 3 Tony Awards, 5 Drama Desk Awards * 2002 La Bohème, 3 Tony Awards, 3 Drama Desk Awards * 2002 Private Lives, 3 Tony Awards, 3 Drama Desk Awards * 2001 45 Seconds from Broadway * 1998 De La Guarda[http://www.lortel.org/Archives/Production/264 De La Guarda] lortel.org, retrieved June 22, 2018 * 1996 Rent, 4 Tony Awards, 6 Drama Desk Awards, Pulitzer Prize Winner for Drama * 1994 What's Wrong With This Picture? * 1994 The Rise and Fall of Little Voice * 1994 Twilight: Los Angeles 1992, 2 Tony Award nominations, 3 Drama Desk nominations * 1994 Damn Yankees, 4 Tony Award nominations, 3 Drama Desk nominations In 2011, McCollum founded Alchemation, a theatre and media company under McCollum's leadership. Productions under the Alchemation banner include Motown the Musical, Something Rotten!, Hand to God and the third season of theatrical web-series Submissions Only. In the summer of 2013, McCollum entered a joint venture with 20th Century Fox to develop titles from the Fox catalogue into stage properties.Cox, Gordon (8 August 2013). "Kevin McCollum: Fox Finds Its Stage Coach". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. In 2005, Kevin McCollum was invited to give the commencement address for the graduating class at University of Cincinnati."All-University Commencement (Morning)". uc.edu. Retrieved on 27 December 2016. Effective August 2015, McCollum was appointed to the position of Distinguished Visiting Professor at Cincinnati College-Conservatory of Music, a role that will continue for three years and will include work with faculty and administrators to develop a new musical theatre incubator program at CCM. References * External links * *Kevin McCollum at Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music alumni Category:American theatre managers and producers Category:Living people Category:1962 births